


My King

by Pinkelephant42



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, Wranduin - Freeform, this is all i think about since 8.3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkelephant42/pseuds/Pinkelephant42
Summary: Wrathion claims Anduin, his lover, his King.His.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 19





	My King




End file.
